Baby Doll
by GRACE5
Summary: Danny messes with Lindsay


A/N: Once again I'm perpetually bored and I don't know if they have KB Toys in NYC or if KB Toys sells dolls, but in this story they do.

"Flack." Don Flack answered his phone not even bothering to look at the caller I.D.

"Hey Flack, can you do me a favor?" He heard Danny whisper through the phone.

"Why are you whispering?" Flack asked ignoring Danny's question.

"Because it's a secret, so is that a yes?" Danny asked still whispering.

"Depends, what do I got to do?" Flack asked taking a sip of his coffee as he flipped through paperwork he didn't want to do.

"Can you bring me a baby doll the size of a newborn?" Danny asked as he stepped out of the room he was previously in and into the hallway.

"Why, you have a newborn," Flack retorted. "And he's not a doll."

"I know that Flack," Danny shot back "I just wanna play with Montana a little."

"Messer, the woman just gave birth to your son and you wanna play tricks on her?" Flack asked as he got his jacket off the back off his chair and headed towards the elevators and towards the KB Toys that he knew was down the street from the precinct.

"Yeah, well." Danny started but stopped. "She said I lost my touch, when it came to practical jokes."

"Danny, what are you gonna do with a doll?" Flack asked cautiously because he could hear Danny's smirk through the phone.

"Wrap it up in Jeremy's blanket and drop the doll." Danny said with a slight laugh. "Nothin' big."

"Danny, pretending to drop your child, is big." Flack said as he jumped out of the way of a little girl on Heelys that was obviously not paying attention to anything around her as he watched her run over what he assumed was he brother by the way the little boy shoved her back. "Not to mention, your wife, if she doesn't die from a heart attack, will, kill, you."

"No she won't, she loves me." Danny said confidently and laughed. "Text me when you get here."

"Sure." Flack said as he wondered the aisles looking for a doll, but finding it more difficult to navigate around all the kids.

"Everything alright?" Lindsay asked as she saw her husband come back in the room, placing his cell in his pocket as he did so. He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Everything's perfect." Danny answered as he watched her take his left hand into her smaller ones.

"How are your fingers?" She asked as she ran her fingers over the scars, that served as a reminder of the Irish hostage situation.

"They've been better," Danny laughed as he flexed them and she started playing with his wedding band. "You've got quite a grip Montana."

"So does your son." She responded and Danny couldn't help but smile as she mentioned their son, who was sleeping down the hall in the nursery.

"My son? I'm pretty sure you had something to do with it too, Montana." He said as he kissed her cheek and took the phone out of his pocket and read Flack's text message. "I'll be right back." Danny said as he took his hand back and left the room to greet Flack.

"Hey." Flack said as he stood in the waiting room, shopping bag at his side.

"Hey. Did you get it?" Danny asked

"No, I often carry around plastic bags with colorful boxes inside it." Flack laughed as he handed his friend the bag. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"It's just a joke." Danny said as he opened the box and walked with Flack down towards the nursery where he tried to coax the nurse into giving him the same color blanket his son was sleeping in.

"You probably won't be having sex for awhile." Flack said bluntly as he watched the nurse disappear to get the blanket.

"That's true even if I don't do this." Danny laughed as his eyes scanned the room for his sleeping son, finding him a smile spread across his face. "That's him." Danny said pointing to the far left.

"They all look the same from here Danno. When does he go home?" Flack asked as the nurse returned and handed Danny the blanket.

"Tomorrow morning." Danny said excitedly as he wrapped the doll up and headed towards his wife's room.

"Where's Belle?" Flack asked as he looked around the waiting room, it wasn't that late.

"My parents took her, she was pretty beat, so my Ma's giving her extra attention since Jeremy will need a lot." Danny said as he continued to smirk as he opened the door and walked into his wife's hospital room. "Hey Montana, look who's awake."

"Already? He just went down an hour ago." She responded as he heart warmed at the sight of her husband with their son. Danny just shrugged.

"You wanna hold him?" Danny asked as he moved closer and watched as Lindsay went to sit up straighter in the bed. Danny smiled and looked down at the doll and motioned like he was going to hand the baby over to her but instead he let it fall.

The scream that Lindsay let loose was the most high-pitched noise he had ever heard. Her eyes went back and forth between the doll and him about five times before the screaming finally stopped.

"Daniel Alessio Messer, I am going to fucking kill you!" Lindsay screamed at him causing Danny to wince, Lindsay rarely cursed, and cursed even less since Belle was born, so he knew he was in deep. "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

"Police freeze!" an officer said as he stormed into the room along with a doctor and some nurses.

"Wait." Danny said as he moved to turn around.

"Don't move." The cop barked. "Ma'am do you know this man?"

"Never seen him before, he said he was going to steal my baby." Lindsay said as she worked her puppy dog look with the officer.

"What? Montana." Danny pleaded as the officer cuffed him. "Lindsay, it was just a joke, you said I lost my touch."

"You don't mess with the best, Mess-er." Lindsay said with a smirk of her own.

"No seriously, officer, check my bracelet, and then check hers, she's my wife, who just a little mad at me right now." Danny pleaded as the officer did so and let him go and walked out of the room with the doctor and nurses, who were all shaking their head at him.


End file.
